


A fitting way to remember zose we lost

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Kudos: 2





	A fitting way to remember zose we lost

Our story starts in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house after the birth of their first child Victoire.

Bill smiled. "You really thought long and hard about her name, didn't you?"

Fleur said, "I like French names more because it reminds me of 'ome and it was only right to make it a way we could remember zose we lost in ze Battle of 'ogwarts, mon amour."

Bill replied, "Indeed, but I couldn't have come up with a name like that."

Fleur smirked. "Nonsense! You're a very smart man, I bet you 'ave plenty of good baby names in that big brain of yours."

Bill laughed. "Maybe, but none as brilliant as the one you chose."


End file.
